Cowboys and Angels
by followtemptation
Summary: naruto returns to his familys ranch, only to find that some city boy has moved in down the road. he is told to teach said city boy to ride. what happens when a race goes wrong and unexpected feelings emerge.
1. First Sightings, Fight and Feelings

**oh hey, this story seems to be a better hit than any of the others, yay me. um enjoy...**

**disclaimer: **i dont even own half the things in my room, much less naruto.

"Gah!" my chest was heaving and I could feel the sweat as it rolled down my face. _Not real, not real. _Maybe if I told myself this often enough it would come true, right? I looked at the clock next to my bed and sighed, of course it had to be 5, It's too early to get up but too late to go back to sleep. Not that I really wanted to anyway. _Aw fuck it._ I climbed out of bed swearing at my sub conscious for waking me up so early. I went straight to the shower, I don't know how long id been standing there but my finger tips had made their way to my lips, _it felt so real? _Great now I'd be thinking about that stupid dream... nightmare, for the rest of the day. I walked down the stairs of my apartment, absent-mindedly noticing that the lights were still on outside. Was it really that early? Dad would fit if he knew I was up this early, I didn't get up this early even on the farm. I threw my bag into the bed of my truck, before starting her up. She was a Ford XC Ute, and my baby. Old as hell, but tough as nails. I remember last year I'd hit a patch of black ice and rolled her, not a mark. My dad had said that was a good thing because I had always been a bit destructive, not on purpose stuff just kind of happened. I drove to school all the while thanking god that I could go home for the weekend. I missed Raiden, my palomino stallion. His coat was a gorgeous golden colour a few shades darker than me. I parked my car at school, looking around at the empty car parks. _This is why I never get to school early._ I stepped out of my truck and headed towards the cafeteria, where I lay down on the bench. I put my headphones in and put on my favourite band, Versailles. When I opened my eyes it was because I was now lying face down on the floor.

"Jeez Naruto, trust you to fall asleep in the cafeteria." I glared up at the bubble gum haired girl, who I would normally call my best friend, except she just pushed me off the bench.

"Why Sakura?" I made sure to make my eyes water and my lower lip quiver. I could see the quilt practically flood her face; no one could resist my pouts. She leaned down and hugged me.

"I'll only for give you if you buy me ramen." The sigh I heard in my ear was laced with the feel of a grin.

"Fine" I grinned at her, I always win. "What are you doing these holidays anyway?"

"The usual, look after the horses, I may even go on a trek up the mountains."

"Why? You won't last 5 minutes by yourself."

"Hey! I've been on treks before."

"Yeh and then you came home and you're still in the habit of talking to yourself." Glaring at her I turned and headed to my locker. She was right though, I did. Most of the time I didn't even realise I had opened my mouth. I grabbed my books before heading to class.

At the end of the day I was watching our perverted English teacher, read his suspicious orange book, when the bell rang signifying our freedom for two weeks. I walked to my truck, trying to mentally pack my bags before I got to my flat. But by the time I got there I had forgotten everything, so I stood in front of my drawers throwing items of clothing I thought I might need onto the bed. Once everything was shoved into a bag and the bags were in my truck, I locked the house up and prepared for the 3 hour drive to my parents ranch.

The sky was going red by the time I got to the gate. Once I was through and the gate shut I dove for another 20 minutes up the looong driveway. I was almost to the house when my mother ran out of the house. Drying her hands in a very cliché housewife way. I laughed at the idea; my mom was as tough as any of the blokes that occasionally work here. I stepped out of the car and was practically tackled by my mother.

"Hi mom" I hugged her back, feeling slightly annoyed that she was taller than me.

"Hey baby," I rolled my eyes, even though I was 18 I was still treated like a 6 year old. "Come on, I just made a roast." I grinned; I loved my mom's cooking. I let her go and ran up the steps to the house and straight into the house. I was almost at the roast when I was tackled by my dad. We ended up on the floor me coughing, trying to catch my breath, my dad laughing.

"Dad you always tackle me like I haven't been here in years, I was only hear last weekend."

"Really? Oh well." He stood yanking me up as he did. "So food then?" I rolled my eyes, as I headed to the roast that was sitting on the bench.

"Table" that one word had me turning around the moment she said it. I sat down at the table, in the middle. Mum came and put the food on the table in front us. I knew better than to start eating until she sat down as well. Once we were all sitting, we started eating. The moment one of my parents stopped eating the words cam spilling out. The usual stuff, 'how are you?' 'What's happening at school?' Blah, blah, blah.

"So have you got a girlfriend yet?" I started choking, before a huge hand beat me on the back till the food dislodged. I hadn't exactly gotten around to telling my parents about my sexual preference.

"Um..." could I tell them now? "Yeh about that...Girls...aren't...exactly my thing" I winced waiting for some sort of outburst.

"Told you, you owe me twenty dollars." I looked at my mom is shock they placed bets on me?

"MOM?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know what your fathers like." This is true he was always making bets. Mom's intuition was amazing. Dad probably didn't see it so he didn't believe her and then made a bet. I looked at him.

"Um..." he looked so guilty, while he scratched the back of his head.

"You should know better than to bet against mom." I said picking up my empty plate and taking it to the sink. I filled the sink, and started washing my plate. Mom came and dried and the two of us did the dishes, while dad talked about anything that popped into his head.

"Oh hey we got this new mare, she's dark dapple grey. We named her Raiun"

I turned and looked at him with a huge grin. I was out that door to the stables so quickly. I went straight to Raiden's stable. He came to the door, and nickered. He let me stroke his nose while I promised to take him out tomorrow. I then walked greeting all the horse by name, until I got to the stall with a horse I didn't know.

"Hello Raiun." She turned, and looked at me. She didn't move but looked away again. _Snobby much?_ I tried to talk to her for a bit more, but she continued to ignore me. After awhile, I gave up.

"Wow what a snob ae Raiden?" I said as I walked out.

"Hey dad, she's unfriendly. What caused you to buy her?"

"Well that farmer done the road was going to shoot her 'cause she kicked him in the..." the pointing to his groin made me smile.

"I have new found respect for her." We all laughed, none of us liked the framer down the road. He treated every living thing like shit, including humans. I remember last summer I was riding near his fence line, he fired of his rifle into the air. Scared the shit out of the horse I was breaking in. It ran and tried to jump a fenced but caught his foot and flipped over. Landed on his back, and me, broke his neck from the fall. I was stuck for 3 hours and broke my leg. I remember dad threatening to shoot him in the face if he ever came near me again. I walked to the bathroom across the hall from my room to shower. Once I got out I snuggled into my sheets, sighing happily before falling asleep.

I woke up before the sun had turned the sky red. I walked downstairs, struggling into my clothes. I walked outside breathing in the crisp air that I missed in the city. I walked to the chicken coop, and began collecting the eggs. Once I went back inside mom was already heating up the frying pan. I handed her five eggs, and put the rest in the fridge. Between us we made breakfast large enough to feed us all. We chatted all through breakfast, I was also lectured on the chores I would be doing that day. My favourite was moving the herd to a fresh paddock. Once breakfast was finished, my parents did the dishes while I saddled the horses. I opened the stalls to let the horses out. I held on to the two horses that I'd saddled. I mounted Raiden, while holding onto dad's horse. While he ran out of the house, he climbed on his horse. We rounded up the herd and pushed them to the fresh paddock at the front of the house.

"Hey dad, can I have Raiun?"

"Why?"

"I like her spirit."

"If you want, have fun trying to break her in, I fell off three times before I called it a day." I laughed at him. We were walking back when a flash car came up our driveway.

"Who's that?" I watched the fancy car till it was at the house. "I'll race you back?" the words were barely out of my mouth than I was running up the driveway; I heard dad right behind me. I was almost at the house, heading straight to the stable when, someone stepped out of the car. I looked at the pale features and contrasting dark eyes. It made me lose my concentration enough that when Raiden banked suddenly to the right I didn't catch it until I was on the ground.

"Urgh" I heard Raiden walk up to me and snort in my face. I blew back, causing him to throw his head and snort. I laughed but it was cut off when the angel that had stepped out of the car opened his mouth.

"idiot." I tilted my head up to look at him, I watched him upside down glare at me. I glared back, but the effect was probably ruined due to the fact that I was on my back and looking upside down at him. I stood as my father introduced himself to the older looking man. Who, at a guess I'd say was the father of the bastard since they looked similar.

"...and that's my son Naruto."

"I'm Fugaku, and this is my youngest son Sasuke." Whoa he sounded proper. They shook hands and everything. I walked over with Raiden following me. I watched the wary look Sasuke sent over my shoulder, and smirked. So the bastard was worried about horses.

"i would like you to teach my son to ride and care for horses. We bought a farm down the road and we were thinking of buying some, but Sasuke needs to learn to ride first."

"Hn" My smirk widened, I loved teaching people to ride. It was one of the few things I owned at. I was going to enjoy this _especially with a bastard like him_.

"I can teach him." They all looked at me, Fugaku smiled falsely while his son right out scowled at me. "I can start now?" I watched the scowl deepen, if I smirked any more id break my face in half.

"I don't want to learn how to fall off." It was my turn to scowl and his to smirk.

"asshole." I turned and walked towards the stable. This may not be as fun as I first thought.

He followed me to the stable, keeping his distance from Raiden. I left them both outside, while I went in and grabbed our calmest horse. I put the halter on and lead her outside tying her to the post, I then proceeded to show Sasuke how to brush and saddle her. Once she was saddled I showed him how to mount her. How he managed to do it first time, looking graceful like he'd done it all his life I'll never know. But once he was up there he didn't look quite so confident. I climbed on Raiden and walked him forward. Sasuke's horse Yuuyuu followed slowly.

"Put your heels down, toes out, and squeeze your knees to hold on." He glared at me throughout the whole speech. But he did as I said. We walked back to our fathers and then around the house, and back to the stable.

"That's it?"

"Yeh if we went for a longer walk, you wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

"Hn" I smirked when I thought of other things that might cause I'm to not walk properly tomorrow. I looked over at him and ignored his glare. I must be getting immune to it since, every time he gives it the glares hardens when I smile at it. I dismounted, and watched as Sasuke followed my lead perfectly. _Stupid, quick learner._ I then showed Sasuke to unsaddle, and brush Yuuyuu. I then showed him where to put her. I put her in her stall. When I turned around Sasuke was staring at Raiun. And then to my complete amazement she walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. I could tell by the tensing in his shoulders that he was worried, but that was the only sign.

"The fu... how'd you get her to go to you?"

"I just stood here."

"She completely ignored me last night."

"Maybe she doesn't like loud idiots."

"Or maybe she can relate to cold, antisocial bastards."

"Hn" I walked to the front door and left him there.

I went inside to grab a drink. Dad and Fugaku were talking at the table.

"Hey, how's the kids riding?"

"Not bad, but we only walked, and he still nervous on the horse." Said 'kid' walked in, looking calm and collected.

"I know the horse I want." _No way._ "The dark mare in the stables." _Fuck you._

**Mikoto and Fugaku is Sasuke's and Itachi's parents**


	2. Saved by an Angel

**I know you out there *stares at comp*. i also know you want to give me rev**

* * *

The next morning I was leading the horses from the stables, to a paddock at the back of our property, cursing the raven-haired Uchiha. He asks for the one, horse that I liked. It's like he was out to get me. I clucked my tongue to get the horses to pick up the pace. Once they were in a paddock I rode to the back of our land, where it becomes a thin forest. I decided to ride the short track that takes me away from our house and I come out down the road. I trotted down the path, enjoying the sound of birds singing. I got a shock when I came out. There was a house were the normally empty paddock was. I trotted down the path, looking at the fancy looking house. It was two stories and made of rich dark stones. I was too busy staring at the house, that I didn't see the person walking away from me until I almost tripped over them.

"s-sorry" the person who I assumed was a girl from the long hair down her back. Turned and blankly looked at me. _Holy shit it's a guy._ His face angled like Sasuke's, and he had the dark hair and eyes of the younger Uchiha.

"It wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention Naruto" His voice was emotionless and made me shiver.

"H-how do you know me?"

"Sasuke talked about a blonde haired blue eyed idiot, I assumed it was you."

"That bastard." The smile that came onto his lips freaked me out, his eyes remained blank give the smile the opposite effect.

"I can see what he means, about you."

"What?"

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" speaking of said bastard.

"It's not what it looks like, I know it looks like I'm riding my horse but really I'm..."

"Shut up idiot, I meant what are you doing _here_?"

"Um riding my horse?" the chuckle I heard next to me shocked me, _so Uchiha's _can_ laugh._

"Nice to meet you Naruto" I watch as he moved though a gate towards the house. As he passed Sasuke, my gaze flicked to him. He was glaring, as usual but it was like it was going through me rather than at me.

"Let's go." I watched him walk to the road and head in the direction of my house.

"Where are you going?" _he did not just invite himself to my house._

"I want to go for a ride; your father said I go down there when I felt like it. And I feel like it." I grumbled about pushy stuck up rich kids as I followed slowly behind. I quickly got bored of the slow pace.

"Get on asshole." I held out my hand to him. He looked at it like it was poisoned. "Hurry up, this is taking too long." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up behind me. He quickly wrapped his hands around my waist, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I nudged Raiden into a canter, then to a gallop. Sasuke's hands tightened around my waist, and I felt his knees tighten under my thighs. That should not feel nice damnit. _Lalala think of something anything._ We were almost the gate and I still hadn't gotten my twisted emotions under control.

"Slow down idiot." _Oh that worked._ I pulled on the reins and Raiden trotted around the corner.

"Got a problem with speed?"

"Only when a manic like you is in control."  
"Prick." I was tempted to just push him off, but with the death grip he still had on my waist I wasn't about to risk falling on top of him. "Is there a reason you are clinging to my waist? And I was sure you didn't like me." The scoff just behind my ear meant that I was probably right in my assumption. I stopped outside the barn and waited for him to jump down. Once he managed to unlock his fingers from themselves he slowly slipped of the horse. He waited for me to get off.

"Uh uh, if you want to ride you saddle the horse." I watched him scowl before heading in to the stable. I waited for what seemed like ages, before I went in.

"Uh uh, not going to happen get Yuuyuu." He looked up from the dark grey mare.

"Hn" I watched as he turned around and began to saddle the much calmer horse. Once he was sitting in the saddle looking much more confident than yesterday. I watched as he nudged the horse into a trot, but no faster. I rode to catch up with him.

"Try to jump the bumps." The questioning look he gave me obviously meant he had no idea what I was on about. "When there's a bump lift yourself out of the saddle slightly." I rode ahead of him so he could see, when I turned around the bastard had already mastered it. I was looking ahead of me at the forest, when a dark blur raced past me.

"HEY!" I nudged Raiden into a canter to catch up. Even though he was a newbie he rode smoothly, looking oh so perfect. I watched as Yuuyuu started to slow, and pulled Raiden to a walk. I watched Sasuke pant and smirked as more dodgy thoughts filled my head. It didn't help that he had that just been sexed look. "Lets warm the horses down, I doubt you'll walk straight now." I laughed at the '_what are you talking about?' _look.

"The muscles in your legs will all ache from hanging on."

"Hn" _did this guy ever use words?_ We walked back in silence. Once we were at the stables we both unsaddled the horses, and brushed them down.

"Naruto!"

"Yes mom."

"Did I just see Sasuke with you?" how she knew it was him ill never know, but I'll never distrust women's intuition again.

"Yes mom."

"Tell him there's tea on the table for him."

"WHAT!" the snort I heard made me turn to see the evil smirk of the raven haired bastard. I was still fuming when he walked past me.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki." I took the two horses to the pasture near the stables to graze, before going inside.

"So Sasuke? What are you planning on doing with your life?"

"Apart from killing the childhoods of hundreds of children?" I said it quietly but mom obviously heard when her shoe hit me in the head, "ow mom?" I whined while rubbing my head.

"Be nice." She growled, I heard a scoff, and glared at the bastard who was smirking at me. I waited for my mom to look away before I flipped him off. I turned towards the kitchen sink and poured myself a glass of water. I drank it quickly, keeping a small amount in my mouth. I walked towards mom and Sasuke; I waited for mom to turn before I squirted the water in my mouth at Sasuke. I watched as little droplets fell off his bangs.

"Wow Sasuke, you're all wet." The look he gave me made me yelp. "Run" was all I said as I turned and bolted out the door.

"You are so dead!" I laughed as I ran across the yard, Sasuke right behind me. I ran into the barn, and instantly started to climb up to the hay loft. Once up I pulled the ladder up after me. Sasuke stood at the bottom and looked up at me.

"Ha-ha now you can't get me"

"You also can't get out" I looked at him; of course I could get out what was he talking about? The evil smirk he gave me, made me worried. He ran out the door and I heard the beam fall into place.

"Bastard, let me out!" I clambered down the ladder and hammered on the door.

"Not a chance."

"Mom will let me out!"

"No I won't you deserve that for spitting at Sasuke." That was her voice, crap I was screwed.

"But mom, he's a bastard."  
"You're lucky you're locked in there else I'd give you a smack in the head." I flinched away from the door as she said that.

"Yes mom" I looked through a crack in the door. And saw mom and Sasuke smiling at me. He leaned down and looked into my eye.

"Bye idiot." And then the two of them walked to the house.

"How about some chocolate muffins Sasuke?"

"What? I want muffins!" but they just ignored me. I looked up at the window above the door. _I bet I could get out through that. _I climbed back into the loft and grabbed a rope. I tied it to a beam before throwing it out the window. I looked down and had second thoughts, but the chocolate muffins in the kitchen gave me courage. I sat on the sill and slowly began to climb down.

"You idiot what are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke standing on the porch, looking like he might spew. "Get down"

"What's it look like I'm doing genius?" I heard him run over.

"You idiot. You could get yourself killed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dramatic much?"

I continued to make my way down the rope. I slipped a bit and I felt the burn without thinking I let go with that hand.

"Shit" I didn't realize how much strength it took to hold my body weight and ma one hand wasn't strong enough, and I slipped burning that hand.

"Oh fuck" and I let go with that hand as well. I felt the air rush past me as I fell. I hit something and the air rushed out of me.

"You are such an idiot." I looked up at Sasuke who had apparently caught me.

"And yet you care enough to catch me."

"Hn" and then the bastard dropped me.  
" owww you broke my ass."

"At least it's not your neck" and he walked away. But not fast enough since I noticed the tensing in his shoulders. I stood up brushed off my ass, and turned to follow Sasuke into the house.

"NARUTO!" _uh oh_. "Get your ass in here right now." _I'm a dead man._

"Yes mom." I walked in and was instantly smacked in the head.

"What the hell were you thinking? Climbing out the window? I swear there's nothing in that head of yours sometimes."

"Yes mom."

"If Sasuke hadn't been there you could be dead."

"Yes mom"

"Don't you 'yes mom' me I know you're not listening me."  
"Yes mo...Wait what?"

"Go eat a muffin"

"Yes mom" I said with a grin. I picked one up and began eating it happily.

"Thank you Sasuke, if you wait Naruto will give you a lift home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." I continued to eat my muffin; if I was giving him a ride home he could just wait for me to be ready. I walked outside to the porch and sat on the swing. I watched the horses grazing in the paddock. I remembered the trek I wanted to go on.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"  
"I'm going to go for a trek up the mountain tomorrow."

"You should take Sasuke."

"That would be nice" I heard him say next to me.

"Fine. We'll pack the things tonight and ill pick you up at dawn tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go now then." I sighed as I stood up. We walked towards the barn and I watched as Sasuke went to walk into the barn. I stood next to my truck.  
"Where are you going?"

"The barn if you going to pick me up I'm going to need a horse. Especially since you want me to saddle my own horse. And there's no way I'm getting in a car with you."

"Hey! Fine" I went to the barn and put Raiden's bridle on. I also grabbed a pair of saddle bags for Sasuke to use. When I looked at Sasuke he had. Yuuyuu saddled and was already mounted. I jumped up, bare back and rode out of the barn. Sasuke eyed my saddlelessness (so not a word) with skepticism. I clucked my tongue and trotted up the drive. Sasuke followed catching up and ridding next to me. We rode in silence up the drive. We walked silently all the way up the road. Once we got to Sasuke's he put Yuuyuu in his stable which was already set up for a horse. He unsaddled and brushed her while I took off Raiden's bridle.

"Stay near here" I told him before I threw the bridle over my shoulder. "let's go city boy"

"Hn" we walked into the house and it was silent. I followed him up the stairs and into his room. "What will I need?"

"Strong shoes, a canteen, food, sleeping bag, warm clothes that you can ride in and a compass could come in handy. And anything else used for camping." He looked at me and went to his closet and started pulling out a heap of camping gear. I threw the saddlebags on Sasuke's bed.

"I'll make lunch tomorrow. Is there anything else I need?" I went to retort with some sort of rude comment but he looked serious.  
"No" was all I could manage, he really was hot.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow then." I walked outside and called Raiden. He instantly trotted up to me. I put on his bridled and mounted him. I turned him around and urged him into a canter. I got home quickly and began packing my saddle bags. It wasn't too long before it was tea time.

"So Naruto, you'll look after Sasuke wont you?"

"Yep, that or ill tie him to a tree and leave his snob butt out there for a few nights."

"You'll do nothing of the sort."  
"Yeh yeh I know. I was kidding." We sat and ate and joked until our food was gone and our bellies full. I climbed into bed and wondered how a city boy would handle a trek.


	3. Alone in the Woods

**sorry its been so long, family troubles and so on. plus i recently got kicked out of home lol. note to fans do NOT get caught sneaking out.**

* * *

The next morning I was up before dawn, I went downstairs and packed enough food for 4days plus an extra 2 just in case. I also threw in my first aid kit. I went outside and saddled up Raiden and put on his saddle bags. I walked down the driveway and when I was sure that I was far enough away not to wake up my parents I broke into a trot and then to a canter. I slowed as I got closer to Sasuke's house. Sitting on a horse, looking more like an angel then any of the other times before was Sasuke. I waited for him to walk up to me, before I started down the path next to his house. He followed, catching up to me easily. We trotted up the path; it wasn't too far till we got to the turn off for my favourite path. I turned off and we continued to walk in silence.

"I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet."  
"It's peaceful out here, and give it time normally I talk to myself. Last time I came home and it took me a week to get out of the habit of talking to myself and inanimate objects." I smiled at the memory; mom had to keep telling me to shut up. I thought about how my parents said I never shut up, even in my sleep...I...talk. _Oh shit, I'm fully truthful in my sleep._ _If Sasuke hears me and asks me something I'll answer it._ I hadn't thought of that, how was I going to stop him finding out anything personal about me? I know I'll wait for him to sleep first. Shit nope I normally fall asleep the moment I lie down. I was panicking when I felt something hit my arm.

"I don't think I've ever seen you think so much either."  
"Fuck you"

"Maybe if you're lucky." Once this sentence ran through my head I looked at him as he cantered up ahead. _The fuck?_

"WAIT! WHAT?" I followed urging Raiden to go faster.

"Pretty" I looked at him and the sudden change of topics. I looked at the small lake, with a small 'waterfall' going into it. It was warm and I normally went swimming in it.

"Huh...I'm going to swim." we stopped and unsaddled the horses, and left them to graze. Without really thinking I stripped off my shirt and jeans. I ran to the edge of the lake before jumping in. When I resurfaced I looked at Sasuke who was still staring after me.

"Hurry up." I watched in awe as he slowly removed his shirt, revealing more and more of his perfect pale chest. He also removed his jeans, showing me his dark blue boxers. I watched as he slowly stepped into the water, until it was up to his waist. He stopped as at lapped around his hips. I watched as I my urge to dunk him, grew stronger. I dove down again and started looking at the blurry rocks at the bottom of the lake. I saw one that looked interesting so I grabbed it and swam back to the surface. When I got to the top Sasuke was looking a bit worried. When he turned to look at me, his face changed. He glared like I had just kicked him in the balls.

"What?"

"Idiot"

"Bastard." I looked at the rock that I had picked up. It wasn't nearly as interesting out of the water and clearer. So I threw it at him. It hit him in the head. My face changed to the 'oh-shit' face. I dived back down, and swam to the other side of the lake. Once I got there I turned to look at Sasuke. He was looking at the deeper part of the lake, with a worried eye.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?"

"No" he scowled at the water like it was the waters fault. His face changed to blank as he looked up at me.

"Oh" I swam slowly back to him, and walked up to him. I stood next to him for awhile, before I grew bored. "Come on lets go a bit deeper." He looked at me like I was insane. I took a step forward and waited for him to follow. His step was slightly smaller. I took another one, and again he followed. Figuring id pushed his nerves far enough. I stepped back, but he didn't move.

"Sasuke?" he was shaking. "Sasuke?" without thinking I reached out and grabbed his hand. He gripped it like I was the one that was stopping him from drowning. I pulled him back carefully, and he stepped back. Slowly I led him out of the water. Once green grass was under our feet, I let go. He was still looking at the water.

"SASUKE!" he looked at me.

"What?" he said it like I was a complete moron.

"You were spacing out."

"Whatever" he turned and sat under a tree. I walked up to him and sat cross legged across from him. I watched as he leaned back and shut his eyes. My eyes ran down his chest as he breathed. Taking ever curve of his muscles. As my eyes went back to his face I looked at his eye lids, at his cheeks and I finally found my way to his lips. I didn't know how long I eye raped him, but we were dry by the time I realised we should be walking.

"Oi come on lets go." He stirred slightly, before he finally climbed to his feet. He dressed and I watched as his pants slowly moved up his legs and covered his perfect butt. I quickly began throwing my own clothes on. I saddled up Raiden as Sasuke saddled Yuuyuu. Together we climbed on and carried to walk up the track. The walk stated slowly. I soon realised that having Sasuke with me was like having no one at all. He was quiet and only spoke to insult me. As the day moved on and we got further and further away from our families. After a couple of hours I decided that my stomach had been swearing at me long enough.

"Food time." I heard Sasuke sigh next to me.

"Trust you to destroy my inner calm with two words."

"Call it a gift." I said shrugging. I waited till we passed a meadow before I stopped Raiden, and began unpacking my saddle bags. Once I found some food, I moved to sit on the ground. Sasuke followed my lead, and sat down next to me. But being the huge antisocial bastard that he was he left a huge space between us. We ate quickly and quietly on Sasuke's part. I just munched not caring who heard me. The horses stood under the trees, resting. We finished eating, and mounted our horses again. We continued walking; I started singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. I got to 73, when we came across my usual camping spot. I dismounted and paused in my song to inform Sasuke that we would camp here. We unsaddled the horses before, we set up camp I continued singing.

"73 bottles of beer on the wall, 73 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 72 bottles of beer on the…" I was tackled before I managed to finish that verse.

"My patience has ended, now shut up." I looked up at the boy holding me down.

"Uh… uh huh." He stood and continued to put up the tent. I pushed myself to my feet, and started up the fire. Together we set up camp reasonably quickly. I took out a stick, from one of the trees surrounding the glen. I used my pocket knife to carve off the bark. I stuck one of my sausages on the stick and then held it over the flames. I left it in the smoke and let it slowly cook. Sasuke sat next to me and watched the flames as I smoked my sausage. When I felt it was ready I, brought it to my lips and bit down.

"OW OW OW" it was hot, but cooked.

"idiot." I stuck my tongue out at him, before taking another bite. I chewed it slowly, savouring it. I didn't realise until Sasuke raised an eyebrow that it was also very seductive.

"Um?" I swallowed, and continued to eat, a little more normally.

I watched Sasuke as he too began cooking his sausage. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I watched as he ate it, it being a hell of a lot hotter than I thought it would be. _Must not perve at bastard, must not…but he's so hot._ I sighed as I turned my attention back to my fire and sausage. Once I had eaten my fill I lay backwards, and stared at the sky. I loved looking at the sky when I was out here. I looked over at Sasuke, and I could see the flames dancing in his onyx eyes. I looked away, worried that he might notice my staring. I looked at Raiden he was sleeping under the trees near the tent. Yuuyuu was nearby, chewing quietly. I rested my head on my hands and looked at the few constellations I knew. I looked at Orions belt, and few of the others that I knew. Without realising it I shut my eyes. The next thing I knew I Sasuke was shaking me.

"Get up, there is no way I'm carrying you into the tent. I'll leave you out here to freeze if you don't move."

"Yeh Yeh I'm up." I yawned before I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked at Sasuke who had a scowl on his face. I stood up and threw water on the fire. I walked into the tent fell on the floor and went back to sleep. When I woke up, there was a slight lightening to the tent. I looked over to the other mat and found Sasuke gone. I stood up and went outside. There standing in the sun was Sasuke. I barely had time to marvel though since nature called. I disappeared off into the trees to relieve myself. When I got back Sasuke was sitting eating a sandwich in front of the dead fire. I went to sit next to him, and he handed me a sandwich. I ate it happily; glad I didn't have to make anything. When we finished, we packed up the tent. Once everything was packed up we saddled the horses and started back up the track. We hit my favourite running spot. I waited for Sasuke to come up next to me.

"Wanna race?" I had a feeling Sasuke's competitive streak would win out.

"Hn" was the only noise he made as he kicked Yuuyuu into a canter. He must have been getting more confidence since he looked happy enough to be cantering. I urged Raiden to follow he easily caught up.

"Heya" I said as I ran next to him. I felt Raiden pull forward, and I watched as Sasuke face set in determination. He tried to urge her to go faster but Yuuyuu wasn't a runner, she was our training horse. I ran ahead of him I didn't want to get to far ahead in case I lost Sasuke. I rode low over Raiden, keeping an eye on where I was going and Sasuke behind me. I didn't see it till I was basically on top of it. The snake rose up and hissed. I felt Raiden rear, and heard him scream. I tried to calm him but even the best horse freaks out at sight of a snake. He bolted into the forest. I stayed low over his neck to stop getting knocked off. I heard Sasuke yell behind me, I looked back to see him following. As I turned back to where Raiden was running blindly I felt a sharp pain to my temple. I felt my back hit the ground, and I opened my eyes as the greens and blues of the sky and trees blurred together. They spun and dimmed, before going into a tunnel and turning black altogether.


	4. Confusion

**wow i was so getting distracted by a couple of my other stories. so have fun! ^^**

* * *

When I woke up it was dark and I could see the stars above me. My head felt as though it was going to explode.

"Urgh"

"Naruto?" I heard the whisper next to my ear.

"Hm?" I put my hand to my head, and it felt all sticky. When I pulled it back it had blood on it. I groaned again.

"Fuck me."

"Not while you're injured." I looked at Sasuke through one eye.

"Oh shut up…unless you mean it."

"When did I ever give you the impression that I didn't mean it?" I looked at him and he easily held my gaze, I blushed before turning around. "If you still have enough blood to blush you must be fine." I glared at him.

"Where are the horses?"

"Raiden kept running after you fell, and Yuuyuu took off after him. I barely managed to get off." Shit. We were in the middle of nowhere with no horses, no maps and no food. I knew Raiden would return home eventually. And that mom would come out looking for us. I just didn't know when. I sat up and felt the world around me spin.

"Idiot." I felt Sasuke's arm around my neck and his knee propping me up. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Opps" he rolled his eyes before he moved his arm to around my waist, the other held my forearm. He help me to my feet, holding on just a bit longer than necessary, although it wasn't long enough in my opinion. I looked at the fire that was crackling not far from where we were standing. I stumbled to towards the fire. I felt Sasuke's hand on my lower back the whole way. I sat on the ground and watched as Sasuke moved to the other side, before sitting down.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Uh… no. do you remember which way the track was?"

"No." _shit. So I was lost in the middle of the woods with an extremely hot and possibly gay guy?_

"Urgh" I fell back onto my back in frustration. When I opened my eyes I was looking at a pair of dark eyes. "Why are you standing over me?" his face changed from worry to blank.

"Idiot"

"What'd I do?" he rolled his eyes and stood straight. He walked across the clearing and stepped into the shadows of the trees. "Sasuke?... Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"WHAT?" he stepped out of the trees looking annoyed.

"Um err nothing." He moved and sat down across from me again. _So uncool. _I lay back down with my hands under my head. I looked up at the stars and made pictures with them.

"Which direction is your house?"  
"Um that is a good question" I grinned sheepishly; I looked up and saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"You come up into the mountains and you have no idea in which direction your house is?" I sat up defensively.

"Hey I normally have a compass or something on me."

"You are an idiot." I watched as the flames danced in his dark eyes. I pouted at the nickname he seemed to have given me. Well two can play at that game.

"Well you're a bastard." I smiled triumphantly, which turned to a glare when he scoffed and smirked at me. He casually leaned against a log, with one knee up against his chest and his arm resting on it. He let his head fall forwards so that his forehead rested against his arm. I stared at him for a few more moments before I lay down again. I felt my eyes drift closed, and I curled into a ball automatically. I woke up shivering, the fire long gone cold. I looked over to where Sasuke too lay shivering. Sighing I stood up. _This could end so badly._ I stood next to where he lay for some time before sighing again I lay down next to him, our backs together. I felt slightly warmer and soon fell back to sleep. When I woke up, there was a foreign arm around my stomach. I carefully looked over my shoulder, trying not to disturb the boy behind me. His eyes were shut and his breathing even. I sighed in relief, and lifted the arm so I could wiggle out from under it.

"Where are you going idiot?" I froze he knew.

"Um…uh…it was because…I…uh…was cold." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So your leaving cause your cold?" he was smirking at me.

"NO! I slept with you cause I was cold." I was too worked up now to be embarrassed.

"Trust me, if you had slept with me it would have been more fun for the both of us." _Ok not worked up enough to not be embarrassed by that. _I stared at him as he casually sat up and stretched. I felt my mouth hanging open, but couldn't remember how to shut it. After Sasuke started that train of thought I had trouble stopping it, and was now picturing him under me, naked and panting. I felt my neck and face go bright red. Sasuke looked at me with a curious look on his face. I tried to stop thinking about it before it started to show that I was thinking about something inappropriate. But it was too late the image was there now, and it wasn't going to be gotten rid of so easily. I turned quickly and started to walk as fast as I could without running. I didn't get too far, before Sasuke grabbed me. With his hands on my shoulders he quickly pushed me against a tree so I had no way to escape. I refused to meet his eyes, looking anywhere but at him. At the moment I was busy looking at a very interesting rock on the ground.

"What were you thinking about just now?" his voice sounded like he might be smiling.

"Nothing." I managed to mumble still absorbed in my rock. I felt Sasuke lean back.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I definitely heard the smirk in his voice this time.

"Well if you don't like it then don't look!" my temper made me bold and I meet his eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, you really are an idiot." He said closing the distance between our faces. I was still too angry to understand what he was getting at; I continued to glare at him. I watched him sigh and roll his eyes before he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed our lips together. I was so shocked at first I forgot my own name, let alone how to move my lips in order to respond. Sasuke pulled away looking puzzled. He waited not saying anything as my eyes unglazed and I looked at him.

When I did he looked uncertain, something I had never expected to see on the face of an Uchiha. Then I realised that he thought I was rejecting him. His hold on my shoulders loosened, and he started to step away. Like lightning I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer a shy smile on my face. His hands moved to rest on the tree behind me. I felt my body being crushed between the tree and his body. My hands were pressed firmly against his back, and I only pressed harder when I felt his tongue swipe my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth, I felt his tongue enter and start to explore. His hips suddenly jerked forward, causing me to gasp. His mouth didn't relent; he just moved to my throat and started to suck. I felt my breathing pick up, and a small moan escaped my barely parted lips. I felt Sasuke pull away slowly, stopping to look at me.

"Hn." And then he WALKED AWAY! I leaned against the tree staring after him.

"What the fuck? You can't just kiss someone like that and then WALK AWAY!" I watched as he rolled his eyes, an incredulous look on his face.

"You ARE an idiot." He swiftly walked up to me, grabbed my hand and continued to walk in the same direction. He dragged me to the fire and pulled me to sit next to him. He grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair and pulled me into a rough kiss. I felt his tongue push between my slightly parted lips. It felt amazing to have Sasuke kissing me like this, and he seemed more like an angel now than ever before. I let my hands run along the waist band of his jeans. I just felt the smooth skin that was just above it. It felt so good and unexpectedly warm that I decided to move my hand up. I felt Sasuke's muscles move, surprised that he was so muscular. I started to kiss him harder, and he let me. He leaned back slightly and I over compensated for that and sent us to the ground. I ended up straddling him, while he lay with his back on the ground. I continued to kiss him, supporting my weight with my arms, his hands ran up my bare back. When they came back down they went to the front of my jeans, and started to fiddle with my top button. I froze when I thought I heard something.

"Did you hear that?" I said looking up and in the direction id heard the noise.

"Ugh what?" he said with obvious irritation.

"I think…" I was cut off and we both looked up, hearing the howl.

"Are there wolves in this forest?" Sasuke said looking up at me. He raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer.

"Um… Yeh" I whispered not wanting to be heard, knowing that canines had amazing hearing. Neither of us moved as we heard snuffling on the other side of the bushes. I held my breath and a small part of my mind noticed Sasuke did too. Together we stared at where the noise was coming from. We were both shocked when a little pug jumped out of the bushes, and howled. Before I realise what was happening Sasuke and pushed me off him.

"You have got to be kidding me." he muttered barely audible. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair. I sat on my butt and glared at him. He sighed and looked slightly impatient.

"Hello boys." My glaring at Sasuke was interrupted when a white haired man walked out of the bushes.

"SENSEI?" I stared as my English teacher walked out of the bushes.

"Kakashi" Sasuke greeted him.

"Well Naruto I didn't expect to find you here?"

"Hang on, you know each other?" I said pointing at the two of them.

"He's a family friend, and my tutor." Sasuke said not looking at me. Kakashi had a grin on his face that I instantly distrusted. It was the one he got when he was reading his orange book.

"Naruto I suggest you do your pants up." I blushed and quickly struggled to do my pants up. "Shall we head home in the morning then?"

"Why are you the one looking for us" I said as I stood.

"Well, your horses returned home and your father told the Uchiha's. And they rang me knowing that Pakkun can find anyone with his nose." I looked at him as he sat down across from us.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I watched as Sasuke moved to sit away from Kakashi.

"I promise not to tell your parents that I caught you getting hot and heavy with another guy." I saw Sasuke stiffen, and when he turned around I cringed away. But the look had no effect on Kakashi.

"Go. To. Hell." He turned back around, and he didn't move for the rest of the night. I looked back over at Kakashi. But he was facing the other way so that the firelight was lighting his book. And from previous experience I knew not to disrupt him when he was reading. So I moved so that I was slightly closer to Sasuke than Kakashi, and curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
